


Movie Night

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, RotG Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes people want to snuggle and cuddle under a blanket more than a terrifying horror movie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Sandy rests his chin in his hands and sighs dreamily when he sees Pitch walk into class ten minutes early, as usual, and take his customary seat in front and to the right of Sandy's own desk. He let his eyes wander, drinking in the sight. Pitch was perfect today, like always, his hair curling cutely around his ears, his little half smile as he got his textbooks out, his long, elegant fingers idly tapping against the desk.

Sandy sighs again. How could one person be so flawless?

He feels a slight flick against his ear and turns to look at Jack, who jerks his head in Pitch's direction and very pointedly mouths: 'talk to him.'

Sandy huffs at him; one does not simply start a conversation with their biggest crush of all time, he needed to prepare! Besides, the last time he had attempted to ask Pitch out the words had caught in his throat and all he'd managed to get out was a strangled sound that Pitch had furrowed his eyebrows at before very kindly asking him if he wanted to be taken to the school nurse. He needed time to recover from that before he tried anything again.

Jack narrows his eyes and scribbles something down on a torn piece of paper before folding it and lightly tossing it onto Sandy's desk.

_Tick tock tick tock. It's almost grad._

Sandy bites his lip and refolds the note. It's true, in just a few short months they'll all be out of high school and preparing to go to college, and who knows how hard it will be to keep in touch. He might never see Pitch again if he doesn't make his move soon.

But what could he possibly do to make a lasting good impression?

The first bell rings and more students slowly begin drifting into class and Sandy somehow manages to pull his attention away from Pitch when their teacher walks in and writes the day's lesson plan up on the board. 

Jack, being the helpful but exasperating friend that he is, brings Sandy's situation back up during lunch by lightly kicking at him under the table while clicking his tongue in imitation of a clock.

"I get it, okay? But I don't know what to do."

"If you feel nervous about asking him out on a date just ask him out as a friend, we both know he'd say yes." Jack advises sagely before taking a large bite out of an apple and nodding along to his own advice.

Sandy slumps against the table. "I've only ever hung out with him in groups though, never one on one, and whenever I try and talk to him I stumble over my words."

"This sounds like quitter talk Sandy, and you are not a quitter! Now go find Pitch and invite him over to watch a movie or something."

"But what kind of movie? I don't even know what he likes."

"Dude, just watch a scary movie with him, he seems pretty skittish, then you guys can cuddle together under a blanket or something."

Sandy feels his breath catch in his throat at the thought. He's not really good with horror, but if it means snuggling up next to Pitch he is more than willing to step outside of his comfort zone. "That- that's actually a really good idea."

"Isn't it, though? Now go find him and invite him over to your place."

"You know what? I will, I'm going to go right now."

Sandy confidently strides away from the table and towards the library where Pitch usually holes himself up during the lunch break. As expected he's seated at one of the desks, scrawling something on a notepad while he skims over a large reference book. Sandy taps on his shoulder before he can lose his nerve and his heart flutters when Pitch turns around and shyly smiles at the sight of him.

"Hey Sandy."

"H- Hi Pitch. How's it going?"

Pitch flips over his notepad and closes the book; hiding his work is something Sandy's noticed he does a lot, usually when he's starting to feel a little self-conscious. Not good. "It's okay, just getting a head-start on one of my assignments."

"Oh, cool."

An uncomfortable silence falls over them, Sandy is losing confidence by the second and Pitch starts to nervously fiddle with his pencils.

"Um, was there something you needed?"

"I wanted to- to ask you something."

"Oh. About homework?" Pitch slumps a little as he says it, like he expects Sandy sought out his company just to copy a math assignment.

"No! I was wondering if, uh, if maybe you'd like to, um," Sandy takes a deep breath to calm himself, "come over to my house tonight and watch a movie?"

"Oh." Pitch blinks in obvious surprise. "Sure, what kind of movie were you in the mood for?"

"Something scary. I was thinking we could go to the movie store after school and pick something out together."

"Scary," Pitch repeats and his smile slowly comes back, less reserved than before, "if you wanna stop by my house first I'm sure we could find something to watch."

"Okay, sounds great! I'll see you after class then?" 

Pitch nods. "I'll meet you at your locker."

He turns back to his work and Sandy drifts away on cloud nine.

That went surprisingly well.

When final bell rings Sandy cheerily makes his way to his locker, puts away his binders and double checks his agenda to make sure he doesn't have any assignments due soon. As soon as he shuts the locker door Pitch slides up beside him in his typical silent manner and gifts Sandy with another one of his shy smiles.

Sandy just may swoon if he keeps this up. 

"You ready to go?"

Pitch nods and waits until Sandy's finished closing his side satchel to start walking towards the side doors, and upon reaching the main road they turn left when Sandy would usually go right.

"So," Pitch beings awkwardly, "is there a particular reason why Frost kept ginning at me during bio?"

Sandy valiently resists the urge to drag a hand over his face. Jack just could not control himself, could he?

"He, uh, he's just really happy I finally asked you to hang out, I've been wanting to for a while."

"Oh," Pitch marvels, "is that what you were trying to do that day I thought you were sick?"

Sandy nods silently and Pitch hums under his breath.

"Well, I'm glad you were finally able to ask me."

Some of the embarrassment starts to seep away and Sandy feels himself smile. "I'm glad too."

Pitch doesn't live very far from the school so soon enough he's navigating a slew of side streets and leading Sandy up to his front door.

"Come in, we can go up to my room and see what choices we've got." Pitch kicks off his shoes and starts climbing the stairs, Sandy doing likewise.

Pitch pauses in front of the second door on the left, opens it and enters with Sandy curiously trailing in behind him.

Oh dear.

Pitch's walls are covered with posters, horror movie posters, and he has a large shelf full of DVDs whose cases are mostly dark with bold red or white writing on the side. Clearly he's more of a horror fan than Sandy or Jack suspected.

This might be a bit of a problem. 

"I've got a pretty good selection, if I do say so myself, come on over an see if there's anything that catches your eye."

Sandy creeps forward and tries not to look too petrified as he glances over Pitch's collection. As expected pretty much every movie is thriller/suspense/horror. He was not prepared for this.

"You've got so many, it's difficult to choose."

"I suppose. Is there anything you particularly like? New or old?"

"Old. Definitely old." Then the effects wouldn't be as great and it wouldn't be as terrifying, right? "I could go for a classic or two." 

"Oh, good choice." Pitch goes through his collection, picks out five different movies and holds them out with a pleased smile. "These are all favourites of mine, choose whichever one you like the most."

A Nightmare on Elm Street, Dawn of the Dead, Poltergeist, The Exorcist, and Hellraiser.

Sandy chews his lip as he looks them over. Killing people through dreams: no way, zombies: nope, ghosts: not a chance, demons: absolutely not.

"How about Hellraiser?"

"Sounds perfect!" Pitch puts the other movies back in their designated spots and happily tucks Hellraiser under his arm. "Maybe next time we'll watch something new, like Cabin in the Woods or The Descent."

"Yeah, sounds great. Really great."

The promise of a next time is incredibly tantalizing, but if he freaks out too much during the movie Pitch may take it back. He's going to have to keep his cool as best as he can. Maybe he can just close his eyes during the whole thing and Pitch won't notice. 

They trail back downstairs, put their shoes on and backtrack towards the school in a comfortable silence, although once they pass it Pitch starts to almost imperceptibly fidget. The only reason Sandy even notices is because he's an advanced-level Pitch-watcher.

"Hey, Sandy?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinking, and I could be totally wrong so feel free to ignore me, but I," he cuts himself off and his gaze shifts down to the ground where his feet are slowly scuffing against the pavement. "Frost seemed pretty pleased about this, and I've noticed that you tend to look at me a lot,"

Oh no, he's been caught.

"is this, is it supposed to be a date?"

Sandy immediately halts. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part, but Pitch's tone had seemed a little hopeful.

"Would you- is it okay if this is a date?"

Pitch wrings his hands and silently nods his head. Sandy beams at him.

"Then it is! It definitely is. A date."

Pitch relaxes slightly. "Oh, good." His lips twitch up in a half smile and he starts walking again, a little closer to Sandy than he was before.

For just a moment Sandy forgets that he's eventually going to be scared out of his mind.

When they get to his house Sandy leads Pitch into the kitchen so they can grab some drinks and snacks. He puts a bag of popcorn in the microwave and starts it up before turning back to Pitch, who's gazing around curiously.

"So, you're really into scary movies, huh?" Sandy inquires conversationally. 

"I suppose," Pitch answers with a shrug. "They're very atmospheric, I like the suspenseful feeling of knowing something is about to happen without being sure what it's going to be."

"That sort of thing makes me feel like I'm going to have an anxiety attack." Sandy says with a smile, even though he's only half joking. "You don't really seem like a horror movie lover though."

"Oh? What sort of movies did you think I liked?" Pitch tilts his head curiously.

"Well..." Sandy twiddles his thumbs. "Science fiction, I guess."

Pitch hums under his breath and nods to himself. "I suppose I can see why you'd think that, but I'm a much bigger fan of Alien than I am of Star Wars."

"Well, now I know." He gives Pitch a pleased smile and Pitch's lips quirk up in return.

The popcorn finishes and they pour it into a bowl before trekking down into the basement and setting the movie up before they settle down together on the couch.

It doesn't start off too bad, just a guy trying to solve a strange little puzzle box with some ominous music playing in the background. Then things starts to get weird. Mysterious lights, creaking wood, and then...

_Hooks._

Sandy flinches back and Pitch leans forward. He hadn't expected there to be this much gore early on, it hasn't even been five minutes yet. Chunks of flesh dangle from chains and strange, pale people walk over blood slick floors to piece together someone's face.

Maybe he should have chosen something else. Too late now.

He knows things are gonna get bad when blood is absorbed by the floor and a faint heartbeat starts thumping. The guy from before, the one who solved the puzzle box, is coming back to life, but he's not whole yet, barely more than an oozing skeleton with a couple bits of bloody muscle clinging to him.

Sandy immediately huddles up against Pitch's side and Pitch tentatively wraps an arm very loosely around his shoulders.

Okay, this isn't exactly how he planned the night would go but it not too bad. In fact it's-

"Fuck!" He could not handle this, he was practically jumping out of his seat at the sight of a skeletal hand grabbing onto an ankle. 

Pitch looks over at him, more relaxed than Sandy's ever seen him now that he's in his own element. "I don't think I've ever heard you swear before."

Sandy manages a small laugh. "I think it's going to happen a lot during this."

"Do you want me to warn you when something's about to happen? That way you can brace yourself for it."

"No, I'll be alright."

He closes his eyes during the murders that ensue to procure more blood and Pitch holds him a little closer. When Kirsty solves the puzzle box and those pale people, Cenobites, come for her he tucks his head into Pitch's shoulder and only glances up now and then when he's fairly certain it's safe for him to look.

He doesn't even realize Pitch has paused the movie until the other boy softly clears his throat to grab his attention. Sandy slowly raises his eyes to find Pitch looking down at him in obvious concern.

"You're not actually going to have a panic attack or anything, are you?"

"No. I'm just not very good with this sort of movie."

Pitch raises an eyebrow in silent question.

"I may have had an ulterior motive when I asked you to watch a scary movie with me."

"Oh?"

"It may have involved cuddling."

"Oh." Pitch tightens his arm around Sandy's shoulders. "How's that going for you?"

"Well," Sandy shifts so that their sides are pressed together and looks up at Pitch from under his eyelashes in what he hopes is a flirty manner, "I think it's been going pretty good so far. I get the feeling I'm going to be terrified during the last twenty minutes though, so you should probably be prepared to hold me even closer."

"Ah, of course." Pitch purses his lips together in an attempt not to smile. "I shall most certainly, um, comfort you in your time of need."

He presses play. 

As expected there is a lot of blood and terror in the final moments of the movie, but Pitch is being very good about allowing Sandy to burrow into his side and hold him there so despite the fact that he's basically trembling in fear things could have gone much worse. When the credits finally start rolling he breathes a sigh of relief and slumps against Pitch gracelessly.

"Just in case you were wondering, this is how I'm going to react to every even slightly scary film we ever watch."

"We don't have to watch scary movies all the time." Pitch smiles and ruffles Sandy's hair before leaning in close. "Besides, I think it's cute." He presses a quick, barely there kiss to the corner of Sandy's mouth before pulling away.

Sandy silently presses his hand over his lips and looks up at Pitch with wide eyes.

"Um, this was a date, right? So I figured... Should I have asked first?"

The blond shakes his head and reaches up to grab at the collar of Pitch's shirt and pull him back down into a much more fulfilling kiss.

Pitch makes a soft, surprised noise before he leans into it, his long arms moving to envelop the other completely while Sandy's wrapped around his neck and kept him anchored where he was.

They start off slow, Sandy pulls away from time to time in order to press several light kisses from one corner of Pitch's mouth to the other before sealing them together again. Then he lightly nips at Pitch's bottom lip and does it again, harder, when Pitch makes a breathy sound he can't get enough of in response. 

Pitch leans forward more and more until Sandy has to twist his entire body onto the couch and lean back against the arm, then he pulls Pitch down even further so that he can run his tongue along the seem of his lips and-

He hears the door to the basement creak open and he hurriedly sits up, almost head-butting Pitch in the process.

"Sandy, have you got a friend over," his mother calls from above and Sandy breathes a sigh of relief that she doesn't bother coming down, because there was no way she could look at his blazing cheeks and not realize what had been going on.

"Yeah, we're just watching movies."

"Do they want to stay for dinner?"

Sandy casts a sly look to where Pitch is sitting looking vaguely mortified and utterly adorable.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? It'll still be another hour or so until it's ready."

"Uh, sure."

Sandy calls out an affirmative and his mother shuts the door.

"You know, you don't have to sit all the way over there all of a sudden," Sandy says with a laugh when Pitch creeps just a little further towards the opposite end of the couch.

"Right, sorry, I'm just feeling a little awkward."

"There's no need for that." Sandy shifts over so that he and Pitch are once again side by side. "How about another movie? You can pick something out from my collection this time."

"Sounds good."

"And I'll grab a blanket for us to cuddle under." He leans in for another quick kiss and smiles brightly at Pitch's bewildered expression before making his way to the linen closet and pulling out an old duvet. When he settles back down beside Pitch the other boy once again loosely wraps an arm around his shoulders.

He could get used to this. 

"Now then, what were you in the mood for?"

They watch an old action flick and manage to get through most of it before being called upstairs for food. They eat quickly, eager to get back to their movie, and Sandy's mother fondly rolls her eyes at them. Pitch collects the dirty dishes when he's done and offers to help clean up, but he's shooed back downstairs before he can so much as attempt to find the dishwasher.

They pay more attention to each other than the last bit of the film, idly chatting about school and homework while comfortably leaning against each other, but hearing Sandy's mother moving around above them keeps them from initiating any more kisses. When the credits roll Pitch rises up from the couch and stretches before making his way to the main floor, Sandy trailing after him.

"I'll walk you home," he offers cheerily as he starts slipping on his shoes.

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to." Sandy ties his laces and grins up at Pitch's flustered expression.

"Well, if you insist."

They walk slower than usual towards their destination, their sides occasionally brushing together. Eventually Sandy takes a chance and hooks his index and middle fingers with Pitch's and Pitch responds by intertwining all their fingers.

All too soon they arrive at Pitch's house and they let their hands fall apart.

"Would you like to do something together this weekend?" Pitch asks, folding his hands together in front of himself timidly.

"Sure! What did you have in mind?"

"Uh, anything really. I don't really mind what we do, I don't have a preference. Sorry, I'm a bit indecisive." 

"That's okay, I'm sure we'll think of something." Sandy nudges him lightly. "If all else fails we can just watch a movie again. As long as you promise to warn me when something's about to happen we could watch one of the newer horror films you were talking about."

Pitch smiles widely.

"Deal."


End file.
